1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional light emitting diode device, a light emitting diode chip is placed on a carrier, and then a packaging gel is formed on the light emitting chip through adhesive dripping. Thus, the appearance of the conventional light emitting diode device shows a hemispherical profile, and the light emitting diode device thus has a greater width (i.e., a width of a carrier plate) and a greater height (i.e., the curve-shaped packaging gel). In other words, the light emitting diode device has a larger volume, and does not meet the needs for miniaturizing devices nowadays. Besides, in the light emitting diode device, phosphorous particles may be added to the packaging gel for the light emitting diode device to emit light with different colors. However, due to the effect of gravity, the phosphorous particles in the packaging gel may be precipitated onto the light emitting diode chip before the packaging gel is fully solidified, making the phosphorous particles distributed in the packaging gel unevenly. Accordingly, the packaged light emitting diode device may emit light unevenly, making it unable to effectively improve a light emitting efficiency and a color rendering property thereof.